Standing on My Own Two Feet
by kay.heartscry
Summary: [FTU v.2][VinTifa] A heroine breaks her legs and fall. A gunman helps her walk again. But in the end, it's not the path you choose, it's where you decide to stop and stay. Rating may change.
1. Falling From Nothing into Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't claim or own the any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters, cities, etc.

First installment of the new and improved Forgiving the Unforgivable! Now called 'Standing on My Own Two Feet' though. :D It's still awesome! I hope it's good. And, as always, I'm not completely satisfied with it but I can't seem to think of anything to add or change. If you see something, tell me!

I hope you enjoy this just as much (or even more) than the old version! And if you're a new reader, thanks for reading!

* * *

**Fall from Nothing into Nothing**

It hurt. It hurt more than knives, fists or even the searing blade that had left a scar that ran down the center of her chest. Tifa pulled herself off the hardwood floor of her bedroom; what time was it?

Standing slowly, her hair flowed beautifully, even with the bits of unknown tangled within it. She walked towards the bathroom, scarcely noticing the mess of her house from her drunken nights of tantrums and tears.

Her long legs were heavy as they dragged on the floor. Her sullen features held no trace of the vibrant life that once was there. When _he_ was still there.

Shutting the door behind her, Tifa stared endlessly into the mirror.

She hated what she saw.

Broken.

Pathetic.

Not worth shit.

_Cloud..._ Her heart pounded against their confines and her pulse raced as she flexed and clenched her hands. Not able to stand the image, four knuckles flew into the reflection; destroying the mirror.

Sliding down to her knees, the heroine of the Planet let the sobs finally escape. She didn't hate him. She didn't hate Aeris, no, but she was getting close to. The flower girl was beyond perfection; a glorious angel that descended from the skies and brought light to wherever and whatever she touched or went.

That was why the young brunette couldn't find it within her to hate her. Or love her.

But she found it more than easy to hate herself. Was this what she truly was? A broken little nothing? The moment he left, she wasted away like bad milk. What kind of useless human couldn't even stand on her own two feet? _Why can't I be strong?_

A tortured scream rang out as the scorching rivulets ran down her cheeks.

But no one was around to hear it.

---

"Ya don't smile no more, Lockheart." Turqoise eyes flicked up from the counter and gazed intently into her mahogany ones. "Ya know that?"

"Oh." She replied as she grabbed a tray full of drinks and made her around her bar; Exoneration.

Slipping off his stool, he followed her casually as she distributed the cups of poison to each paying customer. "It's been a month, Lockheart, maybe it's 'bout time ya got over it. Move on."

"Whatever." Every night they would have the same conversation. Well, more like he'd talk to himself and she'd just interrupt with a curt 'oh' and 'sure' every once in awhile.

"Why don't 'cha go out. Shop, go to the spa 'n' all that jazz? Relax a bit 'n' stuff." Shoving his hands into his pockets, he knew she might as well be a lost cause. But she wasn't someone he was going to let fade away. He had promised that. With a heavy sigh, he ran his fingers through fiery red hair.

"Reno?" Her voice was coarse.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You should get going if you want to make it to Midgar by tomorrow." With that, she slipped back behind the bar and ignored him for the rest of the time he stayed.

---

The bell jingled quietly as the last patron left. Tifa looked around the filth that was left behind. Grabbing her cleaning utensils, she began to pick up the empty glasses and wipe down the tables.

A sad tune began to float about as the radio broadcasted a young girl singing some song.

"Depression's become a trend, I swear." She mumbled. She paused for a moment, reminiscing about when she had said the exact same thing to a certain SOLDIER.

"_I know. It's pretty sad." Cloud gave her a dazzling smile. The sun shimmered off his bright locks. "No pun intended." _

"_Ha. You'd think after we saved the Planet and all, people would lighten up." His grin disappeared as he bowed his head and let a solemn expression overtake him. _

"_Aeris... She saved everyone." _

_Silence._

"_Tif?" His tone frighteningly forlorn. "Would... you hate me...-"_

"_You know I can't." Strolling to him, she knelt while he sat on the porch swing. The martial artist locked her eyes with his as the song continued to play faintly in the background. "Don't you get it? I can't hate you, Cloud,... I love you." _

_His lips turned downward into a frown. "Tif... You know I love you... But not that way."_

_Suddenly she averted her eyes and stood up. Walking over to the radio, she clicked it off. "Tif? Would you hate me... if I left you?"_

_Still with her back to him. "No. I don't know. I wouldn't forgive you. Probably." _

_Another couple of minutes and the door shut quietly as Cloud went inside to pack. Once Lockheart was sure he out of range, she let the salty droplets fall._

Placing the broom back into the closet, the twenty year old listened to the rain pound against the roof for a moment before locking the doors and stepping out into it.

As she neared her home, the Nibel Mountains watched her mockingly as she walked by them. Always pointing and laughing.

Telling her that he was never coming back.

They had claimed him.

Aeris had claimed him.

_It wasn't even a year before he returned to Nibelhiem. It was pouring. Everything was soaked through and through. Tifa was running home, however, a splotch of golden in the mist caught her eye. _

_Cloud._

_He stood precariously close to the edge of the Mountain. Her eyes were playing tricks, she was sure. But even still, she screamed for him. He turned to face her as she came closer. He was so close that she could see the puffs of breath that appeared every time he breathed. _

_But, just when she was near enough, a tear, or maybe it was simply a rain drop, slid down his cheek._

_With a cruel yet apologetic smile on those god-given lips, he leaned forward and disappeared into the depths of abyss. _

_It left her numb. She was so close. So close. Her knees scraped open as they hit the dirt and rock. _

_All the yelling, crying and moaning flew away unheard with the wind. It wasn't until Tifa had gotten up from the muddy ground that she saw a crumpled heap of clothes and red hair. Reno. _

Without any realization, her legs led her closer and closer to the same precipice that her beloved had fallen over. Her body was losing all feeling and the cold had long sank its sharp vicious nails into her core.

"... Don't leave me...!" The on pour slapped loudly against the floor but she could've sworn she heard someone.

She teetered on the edge. Peering down, Tifa wondered if Cloud had become an angel and managed to fly away.

A certain tiredness was creeping up on her. And as it came, so did the memories.

She recalled his scent, his voice and everything else about him. He was _everything_ and now that he was gone; she was empty. This heroine was just the small town girl who fell in love with a boy named Cloud Strife. And she couldn't be something else or anything more.

Suddenly, she was overcome with the want to be simply nothing. Nothing; period. Opening her arms, she welcomed the darkness below as her consciousness slipped from her grasp.

---

You just know you want to press that 'submit' button _right there_. Just right there. Wink wink. Nudge nudge.


	2. One Plus One Equals Nothing One

Hey there, man, high school is harder than I thought it'd be. Wow. I hope you're all patient people because I'm swamped with homework constantly. Sorry for the late update.

* * *

**One Plus One Equals Nothing. One Plus Another Equals One Man in Jail.**

Ripped clothing and dirty shoes.

This was the only reward he got when he had reached the empty cave. No spirit, no Lucrecia. Just a plain cave.

It made Vincent want to tear out his own hair and cry.

But he did neither. Instead, with a heavy heart, he headed towards Nibelhiem before the dark would become so thick it would be impossible to see.

Another sigh passed his lips as the sun began to set and the moon dragged navy satin dotted with shimmering sequins across the sky.

How many more nights would he live before he would have his love back in his arms? If ever? An enchanting yet haunting voice had long followed him. Beckoning him to come find her. 'Please' it begged.

It would never quiet until he found her.

But not too long ago had the former Turk began to wonder: was it a ghost that spoke or simply his guilt and insanity catching up to him?

Either way, he needed to find her. A way to have her alive once more.

He'd grown desperate in the last couple of months. Terribly desperate.

Thunder suddenly crackled dangerously, then, another moment passed before the sky tore open and let out drowning amounts of water like a broken down fool in hysteria. Vincent sped up his pace however his metal shoes sank easily into the mud.

An animalistic growl escaped his throat. _Damn the storm. Damn the rain. Damn the world._ He thought with bitterness.

---

Nibelhiem was covered in a blanket of abyss with a few exceptions of the late-nighters. As he walked into the small town, a silhouette began to focus through the drizzle.

Long hair and slim figure. It was more than familiar to the gunman. Rushing towards the shadow, the voice blared into his ears like so many times before. "Vincent! Please save me! Please!"

"Lucrecia..." Barely a whisper, he dashed towards her but the faster he ran, the farther she seemed to be.

The phantom teetered on the cliff of the Nibel Mountains. Without warning, just as Vincent was near enough, her knees buckled and her arms outstretched; like an angel. Her form tipped over towards a sure death.

"Don't leave me!" His voice cut through the wind as his fingers brushed the skin of her arm.

Gripping her wrist hard enough to leave bruises, he stumbled, trying not to fall over the edge himself.

Pulling them both backwards onto solid ground, he held her close. Whispering inaudible and incoherent ravings into her ear.

His clothes clung to his body and his bandana was loose, covering his right eye. Onyx tresses stuck to his cheeks as he silenced. Terrified of reality, he gently and slowly grabbed the woman's shoulders and pulled her back so he could see her face.

It was most definitely not Lucrecia's. At that moment, Valentine's world nearly collapsed into itself with the newest failure. He gazed closer at her and watched as memorable eyes unfolded and stared back at him. Tifa Lockheart.

"... Vin... cent?" Without anymore than that, her consciousness slipped away once more.

---

The inn wasn't hard to find but trudging through the streets and mud was a difficult task, especially with those damnable shoes. The ex-Turk carried his former comrade into their room. With twisted amusement, Vincent thought back a few minutes ago when he strolled up to the innkeeper with soaked, lifeless girl in hand.

_"Uh.." The man was old, far past his retirement age. "May I help you?"_

"_I need a room." Trying to keep up his frighteningly cold demeanor, the gunman attempted to ignore a bold raindrop that was getting dangerously close to his left eye. He mustn't wink it away lest he need the senior innkeeper to think he was more a pervert than he already probably did. _

"_Sure." He handed Vincent a key with a wary eye. Though Tifa wasn't heavy, she was beginning to ache his arms, especially with all the water absorbed into her clothing. Eager to dry off, he turned away from the front desk and the man, only to be called again. "Did... you know Miss Lockheart?"_

_They locked eyes, both waiting for the other to break. But neither would, however, Tifa sure as hell wasn't getting any lighter. "Yes. I knew her."_

_As he ascended the stairs, Vincent could easily feel eyes burning his back._

Placing Tifa onto the large bed, he stripped everything except his pants. Turning his attention to the martial artist, who was sprawled over the sheets. A heavy sigh escaped his thin lips as he strode over to her form.

Gulping, Valentine gripped the hem of her lavender t-shirt and blushed as the wet top slipped off. The second thought that processed was that she had changed her wardrobe, but he, on the other hand, still stuck to his cape and black attire.

Pulling the rest of her outfit and undergarments off with more speed, he was embarrassed with everything he was seeing. Vincent began to strip off his own clothes soon after, silently noting that he was in desperate need of a dry cleaner. Once he was down to a pair of boxers, he grabbed a towel and rubbed his hair dry.

Grabbing the heap of clothing in one hand, he was just about to head over to tuck her into her bed while he would sleep in the other when there was a sudden knock on the door. Not only that, but a loud voice followed the rapping of knuckles. "Nibelhiem police, we received an alarming phone call, open the door!"

With the towel draped over his broad shoulders, Vincent furrowed his brow as he swung open the door only to meet an infuriated cop. He glanced down at the clothing in the red-eyed man's arms and the nearly nude state both Vincent and Tifa were in. "Dear god... You sick pervert, you're coming with me."

---

The gunslinger wasn't too sure what had just come to pass. It was all a blur from the inn to the jailhouse. Oh, and never forget that damn _look_ on the innkeeper's face. He gazed upon the ex-AVALANCHE member with such disgust it made Vincent, himself, cringe. It made him almost want to go back there and prove himself innocent. Almost.

However, reminiscing old men and their opinions of him was not for the time. Sitting in the jail cell, in nothing but boxers, was uncomfortable enough. Not to mention the passed out hooker in the corner who was threatening to gain conscious soon only to cause more troubles for dear old Vincent.

---

His scent was like the rain and roses. Or perhaps it was simply roses but the rain falling combined with it. Who knows. Who cares.

He clutched Tifa so strongly and lovingly, she nearly believed she had truly died and was now off in some heaven in the Lifestream.

But suddenly he pulled her away, she wanted to move her arms; cry for him to hold her close once more. Cracking open her eyes, she caught a glimpse of his face.

"Vin...cent...?" His pale skin, dark hair and crimson illuminated irises was unmistakable. However, it all dimmed into a dark blurb.

For a second there she thought it was Vincent.

Ha.

Her mind shadowed dark before growing bright, unlocking mahogany eyes, the fist fighter glanced around her surroundings. Sitting up, her head swam but she easily recognized David and processed that she was sitting in one of his inn rooms.

"Vincent?" She whispered again, still a little hazy from her dream. But it woke her Innkeeper friend from his slumber.

"Good morning, Miss Tifa. How are you feeling?"

* * *

Please review. Really. I'll love you if you do. Oh yeah, I know this chapter is a lot like the old one but it'll be more revised and changed and improved in the next, alrighty?


	3. Take Me Home

My God. I'm so ashamed of this chapter. I'm really sorry but this story is so hard to write about! I've already written it once and the beginning is pretty close to the original but I don't want to bore you, my dear readers, so I'm _trying_ to make it somewhat interesting and unique. >.>

This is kind of a filler chapter. I just need to set this up for the next chapter or two. So please… **BEAR WITH ME… **

PS. I didn't edit. So please tell me of any mistakes or anything.

**

* * *

**

**Take Me Home **

Her slender legs wobbled underneath her and David rushed to her side, holding her up before she fell over. "Whoa, Miss Tifa, you should get back to bed. You probably have a fever."

Sitting down onto the bed, she tried to piece the blurry snippets from last night together.

---

Vincent picked at his nails, trying his best to ignore his surroundings. The guard, the same man who had arrested him, glared at him. For the last six or so hours, the officer sat there and glowered.

The hooker (or at least Vincent could only presume she was a whore, even in his skimpy wear he was still covering more skin than her) had awoken possibly about two hours prior and was now giving the gunman a flirty eye.

Shutting his eyes, he let his head hang against his chest. But shot open those same eyes when he heard the prostitute shuffle. Sitting up straight, Vincent simply began to focus on staying awake.

To him, sleep would probably result in him being molested… or something worse.

"Hey, baby-" She was standing now and made a move to come closer.

"Stay where you are." He interjected coldly. Vincent shuddered before redirecting his attention back to the bars of the cell. He counted them… until there was another flicker of movement. "I said stay."

The beasts in his head laughed at him.

With a sickly masculine laugh, she plopped down in the corner and smiled at him. And that smile was not one that Vincent was very fond of.

It made him feel like a piece of meat.

"That claw thing looks pretty kinky." She purred. "Are you sure you don't want to-"

"I said stay where you are." Tensing on his spot, felt a headache beginning to become.

"Macy, you should really stay away from that pervert." The cop from his seat where he continued to glare venomously chirped up. "He's a crazed rapist, I say."

"Oh my god. You can't be serious." Suddenly, her voice lost all it's femininity (if it had any to begin with…) and she (or maybe he…) pressed against the farthest wall from Valentine. "Officer! You stuck me in a cell with a God damned rapist!

"I'm not a rapist!" One hell of a headache.

---

"Where are you going Miss Tifa?" Popping two pills, she shook the old man off her arm gently.

Oh god, she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. "You said a man brought me here?"

The old innkeeper was having trouble keeping up with her fast legs as she hustled out the door and towards the jailhouse. "Yes, he was quite tall with frightening red eyes. He had dark long hair, but nowhere close to as long as yours."

Yep, that sounded like Vincent Valentine to her.

With her long legs and amazing endurance, she ran all the way to the jailhouse, hoping to God that nothing had happened to her old comrade. Walking into the jail, she was greeted by screams that echoed through the walls. It was a horrible sound. Like a man's impression of a banshee; low yet loud and screechy.

Delving deeper into the chaotic prison she came upon the cell she was looking for. Inside, on one side was some crazed woman hollering 'Rape' and wailing while trying to attack Vincent, who was on the other side of the tiny confinement, with a chair.

Quirking an eyebrow at the scene before her, Tifa watched as her former companion swung his claw back and forth like a tiger trying scratch at its prey. And through all this was Chief Vallee yelling for them to stop in the corner with his gun drawn, threatening to shoot.

The ever so alert Vincent picked up on movement behind the policeman and, stupidly, turned his attention to see Tifa. "Tifa?"

As the breath left his lips, a wooden chair leg collided with the back of his head and the last thing he heard was the young martial artist's gasp before all sank into darkness.

---

Though she had come to clear his name, the chief was not apologetic and still suspicious of him. He didn't offer Vincent any clothes or any compensation for having to spend a night in a cell with a crazed whore.

Trying to ignore not only the chilly wind that licked his bare chest and legs along with the strange stares the town people gave him as he strolled side by side Tifa in his boxers was also the throbbing pain in his skull. The prostitute had the strength of ten men.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you… The town's people are just protective of all their citizens." She tinkered with the lock of her home for a moment before the door popped open without anymore resistance. "I think I should have some of Cloud's old clothes somewhere. But, um, they might be a bit tight and short on you…"

As they entered her abode, he stiffened. The entire house was a mess. Beer bottles littered every corner while broken picture frames and other ornaments lay unattended on the ground.

"Excuse the mess, sorry about it. It's been really busy at the bar and I keep having to put off cleaning it up." Turning around to face her friend, Lockheart threw on such a bright smile, he didn't think about questioning her shaky excuse. "There's a bedroom you can stay in upstairs to your left; 'cause I don't think you slept at all last night, did you? I'll get you some clothes while you get settled."

With a quiet 'Thank You', Tifa watched as he shuffled away. Now to find any of Cloud's clothes that she hadn't thrown out or burned when she was drunk…

---

Eventually, she managed to scrounge up a pair of shorts (though she had a hard time imagining Vincent Valentine in the pair of bright blue shorts or any shorts at all) and a black shirt. _I'll call David later and see if he still has Vincent's clothes…_

As she made her way up the steps, she walked around several bottles and a ripped up shirt. Crap, Vincent probably thought she was a complete slob after having to climb through this mess to get to his room.

"Shit!" Her skin of her foot slit open as she stepped on a shard of glass. Ignoring the sting, she continued up to his room. God, she really did need to tidy this pig-sty up.

Standing in front of the entrance, she lifted her hand to knock and heard rustling. Hesitating for a second, she finally turned the knob and was greeted by an adorable sight of Vincent curled under the sheets asleep.

"Aw. Now that's just cute." Now that she thought about it, she couldn't think of a single coherent memory of seeing him in slumber…

Still with shorts and shirt in hand, she spun on her heel and walked back out, quietly shutting the door behind her.

As her footsteps grew softer and more distant, Vincent unlocked his irises from their false sleep and sighed in relief. He had peeped out the door when he heard her swear and he'd be damned if he was going to put on those horrid blue pants she had in clasped in her hands.

---

Popping two more cough pills, Tifa stirred the stew on the pot and checked the clock. A quarter to six…. He should be calling soon…

As if hearing her thoughts miles away, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Wiping her hands on her apron, she picked up her PHS and placed it between her ear and shoulder, knowing this conversation would last exactly fifteen minutes, just like every other night since the accident.

"Hey." His voice drawled lazily over the line.

---

Tifa had woken Vincent for dinner not too long later and given him back his old clothes since the innkeeper had brought them over the moment she called. It was an uneventful supper as she asked what he had been doing these last little while and he gave her a half mumbled 'Wandering.' Nothing else happened during the quiet meal.

They both bid goodnight before heading back into their own respective rooms.

Crawling into the comfort of her clean sheets, the young woman barely remained awake for five minutes before drowning into a dreamless sleep.

A frightening scream pierced through her slumber and she shot up in her bed, glancing at the clock, it was a little later than three a.m. Peeping into her hall, she could see the shadows of Vincent thrashing in his bed in the room across the hall.

"Oh my God." Cloud had had nightmares when they had lived together. She knew the amount a man could do to his own body when he thought he was being attacked. Her former love had scratched his arms raw and bruised his arms.

Rushing to her friend's side, she caught one of his arms as it swung towards her and tried to wake him by shaking him. "Vincent. Wake up!"

But something warm slid through her fingers. Releasing the forearm, she stared down at her hand only to it dark with blood, though it was hard to make out with the minimal light of the moon through the thin curtains. Shaking him with more vigor, while trying to hold down any limbs coming to attack her. Suddenly, she was flooded with a faint red glow as his eyes unfolded, but they were panicked and she couldn't help but cry out as sharp claws, still covered in his own blood, dug into her shoulder and further, tearing muscle, veins and bones in its way.

**

* * *

**

Please review. Again, I'm sorry if this was kind of a boring chapter. Or crappy chapter. I promise the next one will be more interesting!


End file.
